


Strawberry Pancakes

by hittheyang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, fairy innie, felix is the boyfriend everyone wants, jeongin has the flu, jeongin is a whiny shit, jeongin loves strawberries, jeonglix best boyfriends, witch lix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22255228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hittheyang/pseuds/hittheyang
Summary: When Felix wakes up to see his usually hyperactive boyfriend still asleep, he decides to wake him up the best way he can with... strawberry pancakes.
Relationships: Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 91





	Strawberry Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> The five members of Jeonglix nation rise

Waking up was never an easy task for Felix, always choosing to stay in bed was his style. However, for the ever excitable fairy that is a different story, Jeongin’s style is waking Felix up at 7am by jumping on top of him and shouting “Wake up Lixie!” with some exaggerated wing flutters. Yet that isn’t the case today. Felix wakes up himself, due to the sunlight filtering through the window, he turns to his right and comes face to face with his still sleeping boyfriend. 

‘Strange.’ Felix thought, but he pushed all negative thoughts away and was going to use this to his advantage.

After whipping up a hefty batch of strawberry pancakes with powdered sugar, just to Jeongin’s liking, the Witch finally felt satisfied with his creation, even if it did take flour-covered PJs to get there. Practically skipping to their shared bedroom, Felix was ready to unveil his masterpiece to his boyfriend, ready to wake the fairy with soft pecks all over his cute little face. Yet when his lips brushed his forehead Felix became startled due to the usual warmth that gushed out of the younger was no longer there, raising a hand to check further, Felix was met with ice cold skin. Due to the touch of his hand, Jeongin woke with a groan, trying to mumble some incoherent sentences that were showing how bad he was feeling. 

“Innie, baby, can you hear me?” A noise of approval. “Do you know what’s wrong with you?” Another noise of approval left from the back of the worn down fairy’s throat. But the other didn’t need an answer, seeing the redness on the tip of Jeongin’s nose, but not like the blush that usually dusted his soft cheeks, this was a dark angry red. 

Jeongin’s shivering also showed to be a symptom due to it being a hot summer's day outside. This further proved the witch’s theory that Jeongin had indeed caught the flu. It broke Felix’s heart seeing his ever so bright boyfriend so drained to the point where his pastel pink wings were now spread with a horrid grey colour. He had to fix this. 

“Get some rest sweetie, I’ll be back in a little while.” And with that Felix left Jeongin with another kiss to the forehead. Heading back to the kitchen with determination flowing through his bones Felix was ready to use his magic to make this right. Looking in all the cupboards to find the correct ingredients to make Jeongin a potion which will help cure his sickness, thoughts of pancakes and breakfast all flying out the window. The only thing on his mind now was Jeongin. 

Stood on a stool looking over his cooking pot, Felix looked at the boiling water and back to the potion book set up beside him. Reassured that he had the correct ingredients in front of him, he started adding the miscellaneous unusual items. Such as fairy dust, due to Jeongin’s species, and many other disgusting things which Felix didn’t really want to think about. Nonetheless, he added some of the untouched strawberry pancakes to the mix to try and mask the gag inducing taste that the fairy will have to endure. After stirring the mixture until it became a liquid, Felix began to read the spell written to fully give the potion power “Flu be gone, body be strong. Heal the hurt will all thy might.” After repeating it a few more times, the potion was finally ready to be poured into a glass.

Advancing back towards the bedroom, with glass in hand, Felix peeked his head through the door to the sight of his sleeping boyfriend. Shuffling towards the bed and setting the glass on the nightstand, Felix gently shook Jeongin to try and wake him. And with that, the latters eyes fluttered open and Felix was met with Jeongin’s disorientated eyes, fully seeing the extent of the illness. “Oh Innie.” Felix mumbled with a sigh. Jeongin tried to return a smile to lighten the mood, however it just ended looking lopsided and goofy, yet the witch appreciated the attempt. 

Helping sit Jeongin against the headboard, Felix fluffed pillows to perfection just to make him as comfortable as possible. Jeongin groaned seeing the medicine realising he’ll have to drink it. “Lixie it’s fine, I feel totally better now” he lied through his teeth, and it showed when his ill fated attempt ended with a cough. “Baby, it’ll make you better, and then we can cuddle after.” Convinced Felix.

“Fine.” Jeongin agreed with a sigh. “Only so we can cuddle after.” With a satisfied smile Felix brought the glass to the fairy’s lips. After a deep breath Jeongin started drinking all in one go just to get it over with. After swallowing the last mouthful, Jeongin let out a noise of disgust but Felix quickly shoved a strawberry in his mouth to distract from the aftertaste, and it surprisingly worked because Jeongin made a little happy noise in response. 

Getting up to go clean up his mess in the kitchen, Felix was stopped with a hand holding his arm, looking back and seeing Jeongin with determination in his face “I seem to remember that I was promised cuddles?” The fairy smugly said. 

Felix turned to face his boyfriend and was tempted to tease the younger, however Jeongin was using his puppy eyes and making grabby hands with his arms stretched wide. So as anyone would, Felix gave in. “Scoot over then.” And the fairy did with excitement, making space for Felix to slide in next to him, Jeongin immediately putting his head on his chest, which Felix loved anyway so as he naturally does, his hand went straight to Jeongin’s head where he started to play with and stroke his hair. 

Jeongin leaned into the touch, a satisfied hum leaving his lips. Felix looked down to see that Jeongin’s nose was now a shade of pink and his wings were slowly turning back to their pink colour, relieving him. But for Jeongin, he felt bad but not due to his sickness, he smelt the pancakes in the kitchen, realising his boyfriend put a lot of effort into making him something. 

“I’m sorry I never got to eat your pancakes.” Jeongin mumbled with a frown. Felix used his fingers to make a fake smile on Jeongin. “Hey, don’t feel bad, they were probably gross anyway.” Jeongin replied by trying to bite Felix’s fingers away, making the latter laugh. So Felix looked down and kissed the fairy on the nose and then on his lips. Making Jeongin giggle and nuzzle more into Felix’s chest, finally feeling tired due to the medicine and the fact that Felix was still playing with his hair, and drawing patterns on the semi conscious boys cheek with his finger, and with that Jeongin fell asleep. 

When Jeongin woke the next morning he felt as right as rain, completely cured. Ready to wake up Felix, however the other was clammy and shivering, which only meant one thing.

Jeongin gave him the flu. 

“Oh shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! maybe leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed, follow my twitter @hittheyang to see me cry over Jeongin :)


End file.
